Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Transmission of packets between wireless communication devices is well known. However, wireless communication links for low power wireless communication devices are intrinsically lossy. For reliable communication, an acknowledgement-retransmission scheme may be employed. In the conventional acknowledgement-retransmission scheme, one node (node A) first transmits a packet to another node (node B). If node B successfully receives the packet, node B will transmit an acknowledgement back to node A. If node A does not receive an acknowledgement from node B within a certain time period or time epoch, node A will retransmit the packet to node B. Each communication session in the conventional acknowledgment-retransmission scheme requires two time epochs, one for transmitting/receiving the packet and another for transmitting/receiving the acknowledgement.